


moments

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week, NaluWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments filled with either loneliness or terror.<br/>Some NaLu Week 2015 filled prompts. Each chapter is standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NaLu Week 2015  
> Day 1 - Wander: she wonders as he wanders

She wonders what he‘s doing sometimes, during the long, lonely months in Crocus. Is he wandering aimlessly through the country, picking fights wherever he can and calling it training? Or did he meet someone who will actually help him? Maybe Gildarts?

She wonders what it would’ve been like, traveling like that, wandering from place to place, living from day to day, having who knows how many adventures. 

She resents him a little. Just a tiny bit and only in the darkness of the loneliest nights, when the weight of it all crushes down on her until she can barely breathe anymore. She resents the fact that, after everything they’ve been through together in the long months (years? she can’t even tell anymore) they’ve known each other, he wouldn’t take her along. Wouldn’t even tell her to her face he‘s leaving.

Some days, when work gets boring or she has writer’s block, she indulges herself in rare fantasies. She lets her mind wander to far off places, detailing adventures they could be having, trouble they’d inevitably get into. Traveling from here to there, unintentionally destroying things while trying to save someone. Leaving a town behind in shambles, running from angry guards and laughing the whole way.

_Maybe I should go find him._ She thinks once, just once, two or three months after he left, before she realizes that she has no clue where to even start looking. There has been no sign of him and Happy in the months since they’ve left.

So she’s left to her wandering thoughts and her loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week, Day 3 - Transformation

Natsu’s roaring.

That’s the only way she can describe it. And Lucy has never heard this kind of sound coming from him. She’s heard him scream in grief, and in rage and in the heat of battle. But never anything quite like this.

His voice seems to echo. It’s guttural and worse than even Acnologia’s to her ears. Fire and magic swirl around his hunched form like a shield.

She tries to reach him a few times, after calling his name repeatedly fails to work, but she keeps getting pushed back. From where she’s half lying on the ground, she can see his profile, his face twisted in a snarl, eyes shaded by his hair.

And she’s starting to notice the changes.

At first she thinks it’s just her imagination, but when she looks closer, Lucy can see dark marks creeping all over what she can see of Natsu’s skin. Black, angry things, that remind her of Future Rogue’s shadows, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs and fingers and neck and face. And all of them seem to start somewhere around the inside of Natsu’s right forearm. She vaguely takes notice of his usual bandages in tatters on the ground. 

His usually bright pink hair is marred by ash and grime and blood, and there are two gnarly, horrifying horns growing from in between the rosy strands. His ears are now slightly pointy and his nails have turned into sharp claws that are as black as the night. Lucy thinks she’s gonna throw up. 

_And then everything stops._

The roar, the fire, the magic. _Everything._ And the silence is deafening.

Lucy breaks it tentatively (and against her better judgment).

“…Natsu?”

The panting figure in front of her seems to only vaguely hear her. He raises a hand and studies it - its claws, the markings (which, now that she can see them clearly, look akin to rippling pitch black scales, darker than even Acnologia’s). Lucy inhales sharply and Natsu - or rather E.N.D. - turns his eyes to her.

And they shine like molten gold.

And the grin that spreads on his face is both malefic and playful, and it chills Lucy to her core.

_“Yo, Lucy!”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week Day 4 - Smoke

There’s a weird smoke surrounding Erza and Lucy and for a split second, Natsu sees shadows instead, wrapping themselves around Lucy’s body. He calls out their names and lunges forward, mind screaming _no no no, not this time, not again_.

He vaguely takes note of Gray moving to grab onto Erza, but he’s too focused on grabbing hold of Lucy, of any part of her that he can still see through the grey smoke.

In vain. His fingers never manage to reach her, fist closing around only smoke, the girls’ echoing screams ringing in his ears.

There’s a moment of stillness and disbelief before he sees red. He‘s prepared to tear this guy a new one _because he‘ll be damned if he‘ll let anyone else take Lucy away from right in front of him_. (Erza too, but for the moment, he’ll let Gray worry about her, not that she couldn’t handle herself, even without her Ex-quip).

“Hey!! Where’d you take Lucy and Erza, you bastard?!” He’ll get Lucy back, he’ll get both of them back.


End file.
